brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Biokkaren Luminoid/Known Users and Common Abilities
Known Users True Biokkaren Luminoid Users Ultras * Ultraman King * TBA Éclavinus Users Ultras *Ultraman Infinity **Ultimate Infinity **Star-Slugger Armor *Ultraman Aithérios **Ultimate Aithérios ***Ultimate Aithérios Lightning Attacker Pseudo-Éclavinus Users Ultras *Ultraman Kejadian ** Elemental Ascension Common Abilities True Biokkaren Luminoid Users * Limitless Potential: Users of the Biokkaren Luminoid's full power are said to have no limits and be able to function in any environment, condition, or terms. * Immunity to Manipulation: Users of the Biokkaren Luminoid's full power are said to be immune to manipulation of their functions, such as others' abilities that would effect their psyche or manipulate their body's internal systems. Because of this, they tend to be immune to Time-Stopping abilities and powers that break Dimensional walls, meaning they can survive outside of a universe. *Godlike Abilities: TBA *Omnipotence and Omniscience: TBA Éclavinus Users These users use what is known as an “Éclavinus” to utilize the power of the Biokkaren Luminoid. All Éclavinus are summoned from a pure heart and shine with a divine light. *Immeasurable Potential: Users of a true Éclavinus are said to have immeasurable potential power. However, they do have limits. * Extreme Resistance to Manipulation: Users of a true Éclavinus are said to have extremely high resistance to manipulation, although they are not immune. * Highly-Enhanced Abilities: Users of a true Éclavinus have a tendency to have their original abilities enhanced, almost always to supernatural and unimaginable extents. Pseudo-Éclavinus Users These users use a separate variation of an Éclavinus, known as a “Pseudo-Éclavinus“, to utilize the power of the Biokkaren Luminoid. Usually, a Pseudo-Éclavinus is essentially just a normal Éclavinus created by either an Avatar of the Biokkaren Luminoid or by a high-tier user of a normal Éclavinus. * Extreme Potential: Users of a Pseudo Éclavinus are said to have extreme power. * Extreme Resistance to Manipulation: Users of a Pseudo Éclavinus are said to have extremely high resistance to manipulation, although they are not immune. * Enhanced Abilities: Users of a Pseudo Éclavinus have a tendency to have their original abilities enhanced, almost always to supernatural and unimaginable extents. However, the enhancements are usually not as extreme as with a true Éclavinus. All Users *Supernova Beam: Users tend to possess the ability to fire an ‘L’ or ‘+’ style energy beam from their hands. The name of this ability comes from the fact that these beams are estimated to be made of such high amounts of radioactive energies that they can cause explosions almost as large as those produced by a supernova. Additionally, the strength of the standard variation of these attacks is almost 1,000 times stronger than the average Ultra Beam. However, in most cases, they are even stronger. *Gufjiran-Elemental Powers: Users tend to show the capability to possess at least one of the Gufjiran Elements, although most have at least the Main Eight or, depending on their tier, the elemental essences of Creation, Energy, or Destruction. Additionally, if a user possesses the Gufjiran Element of Creation and possesses an Éclavinus, or a higher-tier Pseudo-Éclavinus, they can use the elemental essence of Infinity, although they will need to have absolute control over their Éclavinus in order to survive using said Gufjiran Element. *Enhanced Abilities: Users have a tendency to have their original abilities enhanced, usually to supernatural and unimaginable extents. However, said enhancements will almost always be minor without an Éclavinus or a Psuedo-Éclavinus, and may even be lethal depending on the user. Additionally, depending on the user’s proficiency in using the Biokkaren Luminoid’s powers, the enhancements may be joined by Hyper-evolved versions of the user’s original powers, and sometimes even Godlike versions of the user’s original powers. *Extremity Burst: Users tend to be able to release Extremity Burst, a powerful burst of destructive energy that can destroy objects of nearly Planetary-Scale proportions on average. Additionally, the strongest known to have been by a user without an Éclavinus or a Psuedo-Éclavinus was stated to be capable of rupturing an artificial planetoid spacecraft, which was stated to have been more than twice the size and mass of Jupiter, into trillions of smaller-than-average asteroids. However, users of an Éclavinus or a Psuedo-Éclavinus can use versions that are even more powerful. *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Multidimensional Clusters Category:Ultra Traits